redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:About
Links Um. I thought I had said before we really shouldn't be giving sites links who aren't linking us? --LordTBT 03:50, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Oh, you did? I must have read someyhing wrong. Sorry. I'll try to fix it. --Matthias(I forgot to log in) Weren't Sharks mentioned in Triss as well as The Bellmaker? -- Lightshade :Upon checking, yes, good catch. --LordTBT 01:58, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Shouldn't birds be put in both categories because they appear probably evenly as both, aren't crabs one hit wonders from Mossflower? Tammo 87 00:28, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Someone took out Polecats as being single species--The draconian idot 02:24, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :A polecat is actually just a type of weasel. --LordTBT Talk! 03:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) amphibians appear in two parts? is that right? shouldn't it be bad cuz I don't remember an amphibian that was good? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 01:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Themes Veil IS NOT a protagonist. --LordTBT Talk! 10:55, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Okay, Veil may not be the protagonist, but he's a significant character.Janehyde 15:06, 28 November 2007 (UTC)janehyde It says: "In High Rhulain, Banjon Wildlough tells his daughter, Tiria, that only males can become Skippers in Mossflower Woods, however, Garraway Bullow and Winifred seem to be exceptions." Garrawy Bullow was a queen of the nothern otter tribes. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:08, 11 July 2009 (UTC) 3.3 Inconsistencies & Coincedences Look, there might be some repeats, but it might just be that they're mistakes, or they might be intented. For example, Shorebuck II could be named after Shorebuck I, or something like that, and the records of the Recorder from Rufe Brush's time might have lost the volume. Anyway, they're still good books. In the name of Martin, whatever gave you that idea? A few mistakes don't stop me reading Redwall, ho no John-E Tripes and taters! Mossflowerrrr!! 11:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :No one is saying there are bad books. Just making observations, which is why the section is labeled "Inconsistencies and Coincidences". -- LordTBT Talk! 09:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Species There is a difference between using a species in editorial, e.g. "He was as wily as a fox" and mentioning a character in that world, "A fox once infiltrated Redwall." The latter would be a character reference, the former would not. The Jerbilrats are also not only supposed to be a tribe, but a subspecies of rat, like a gerbil. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) So, in Redwall on page 205, Cluny says, "..like lambs on a church picnic" that's not saying that lambs are a one-hit wonder species? Doesn't physically SAYING the species aknowledge that there are lambs at all? I mean, If the species is in a decription like LOrd TBT put above, wouldn't that be a different circumstance? Just wondering... --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Redwall is interpreted separately from all other books. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I understand that, especially since Redwall has many things the other books don't--Mr. Jacques changed the other books a lot. Sorry! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) There is an unneeded category on here.--Verminfate In Redwall, Cluny is said to have unleased a herd of cows on a town. This is a very physical reference to their existence, right? --Taggerung of Redwall ::Redwall is interpreted separately from all other books. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't, in the Inconsistencies and Coincidences, we put the Ripfangs? And specifically state beside it that they're two different rats?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, taken care of. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:04, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::there were two Ripfangs? I thought the Ripfang from Lord Broctree just grew up more and lived to challenge Boar the fighter in Mossflower.--Jethro Mortspear (talk) 00:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :::They are 2 separate characters. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you remove the forcebanner? It is one of the only pages left that I can find that has one. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 18:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 18:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) This page is locked. I was going to go in and make an edit, because the Seals were left off the "Good" species list. Could someone who the lock doesn't affect fix this please? 18:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Occured Occured --> Occurred. The Fivemole Mole Mole Mole Mole Mole 02:58, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Wearets Someone really should add "Wearets" to list of bad species. Real or not, they're still a significant race in-universe. Moogleknight24 (talk) 16:45, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Moogleknight24